Demon's Blood
by Nocturnal Muse
Summary: Once a lowranked demon thief, Neyoko became a full fledged human. When demon’s blood awakens forgotten memories, she joins Kagome and Inu Yasha on their quest to recover the Shikon no Tama. Little do they know, it may lead them to hell and back. IYYu
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Yes, this is a crossover. I know this is like, the most common type out there, but not like this... I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do have Fluffy...(Sesshomaru.... This is a joke my close group of friends will get. Hi Friends!) well, anyway, I don't. And, well, I haven't seen a fic like the one I have planned so far, and hope I wont either. I tend to do things with a more authentic like touch (if you know the truth about anime, it comes from Japan, so it's more like a Japanese fic) so, it goes sur name (last name) then first, and I try working a little Jap here and there. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 1: Sensing and Smelling  
  
The girl's emerald eyes opened quickly as she was jarred from slumber. She sat up, then walked over to the window of her fairly small room. Neyoko looked out to the night sky, brushing a trail of flaming red hair that the wind played at out of her face. She braced her arm against the shelf and propped her three-scratch marked right cheek against it. Since she was extremely in tune to the supernatural, Neyoko could tell something was happening.  
  
There had been a huge surge of unchecked demonic energy a few seconds ago somewhere in the city; the force woke her up instantly. The wind brought her a faint smell, one she knew from 13 years of training under the psychic Genkai; yokai's blood.  
  
Curious-as usual- and bound by trade, Neyoko got dressed in the school's uniform, threw on a light jacket, and left the shrine, grabbing her schoolbag as she left. As she hopped down the stairs, she ignored the bizarre forest to the side that pulsed with an ominous aura. She knew that wasn't her destination. Then Neyoko walked through the city and began her search. She checked the most common spots for yokai appearances before the sun was up, and when the crowds started, she started heading for school. Neyoko decided she'd try the rest after school if nothing was weird.  
  
At school, Neyoko spent the morning with language classes, both Japanese and English. Bored, she worked out a private map of the city and where she checked. That ended up being confiscated by the teacher. Then, she got to be outside for the worst class of all, P.E.  
  
After P.E. was her favorite class, History. Neyoko turned in her report-one se had actually done and enjoyed- that was based on one of her favorite folk tales, Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha was a hanyou, both inu and ningen at the same time. He ended up falling in love with the Kikyo who kept the Shikon no tama, which Inu Yasha wanted for his own. Neyoko had loved the tale, for no other reason than that he had a good yokai half and didn't cause as much trouble as the real yokai.  
  
The breaking of History gave way to lunch. Neyoko ended up having to kick her locker open just so she could put her books away. On her way to the cafeteria, she accidentally bumped into a raven-haired girl carrying books, which tumbled to the ground.  
  
"Gomen, Gomen," Neyoko said as she tried helping pick the books up. The acrid smell of yokai residue reached her nose. Neyoko handed the books back, then moved to lean against the wall. Memories flashed through her brain, just little flashes, but Neyoko seemed to understand it just as it left, and forget it. Instincts awoke, telling her of a past as a yokai, stealing to live.  
  
The instincts were enough to tell her it was true, that she could reject it or embrace it. At first she didn't want to believe, but she knew it was true and she'd have to live with it.  
  
Neyoko decided she would ask her master about it later when the memories stopped. She didn't remember any of them, but the idea they represented was still fresh. What she had to do now was research.  
  
Who was the girl who smelled like a yokai? Why did she? If she had any connection, was it good or bad, and how? And something that needed to be found out was what class she was in.  
  
Neyoko let out a quiet agitated growl. She never put this much thought to anything at school, other than in history, but something un-avoidable had spurred her into it, almost scheming.  
  
Neyoko hurried to the lunchroom. It was almost full, some of the kids still struggling in the halls. She sidled to a corner so she could have a good view of other people.  
  
After a while, the raven-haired girl came in, where she was called over to a table by a girl who was waving frantically. Neyoko followed with her eyes, trying not to look too obvious. She didn't want to show up at the table, the questions she had would be quite disturbing to ordinary people, so she looked around to see if anyone else might give her a little information. There was a guy who looked like he liked the girl Neyoko was watching, so she decided to try talking to him.  
  
Neyoko pushed her way through the crowd and snuck up behind the guy. She made him jump when she asked, "Who is she?"  
  
"Who...who is who?" he stuttered, trying to calm his nerves.  
  
"That girl over there. Who is she?"  
  
"Are you talking about Kagome?"  
  
"Now I wouldn't be asking if I knew. I usually don't pay much attention to the upper classmen, but I'm making an exception. She's over there, in the middle of the group." Neyoko nodded her head in the direction the girl was.  
  
"I was right. She's Higurashi Kagome."  
  
"How does she do in class?"  
  
"She's usually sick, so she doesn't come often. But when she does, I think she does really good."  
  
"Not in the same class, are you?" Neyoko said with a little scorn. She had discovered what she needed. "Thanks." Neyoko walked off without giving the guy time for another word.  
  
Neyoko went back to the corner. That was relatively easy, she thought. Now all I have to do is wait until school is out then tail her to her house. The yokai can wait unless...Neyoko became excited at the thought. Unless, this Kagome was linked to the energy surge.  
  
She sat through math and science classes without blowing anything up, before school was out. She hurried through the school and stopped to wait casually by the front gate.  
  
Neyoko smelled the yokai blood before she saw Kagome. The smell was fainter than it had been before, the ningen smell could be affecting it. Then, Neyoko saw her. She was walking in between the group of girls that she had been hanging around with at the lunch break. Neyoko waited until the group left school grounds before following them.  
  
Kagome split off from the other three girls and Neyoko followed. There were so many excuses she could use that she didn't bother trying to avoid a meeting. Neyoko followed Kagome until she turned and began walking up the stairs that lead to the Higurashi shrine.  
  
Neyoko stopped at the bottom for a few seconds before beginning to sneak up the stairs. Now was the time for secrecy. As she walked, Neyoko flicked through the mental catalogue she kept as to the spiritual happenings. At that shrine, there had been a few false alarms. The grandfather was crazy or something and always came up with fake articles that were supposed to be one of a kind. Neyoko recalled stopping once and leaving shortly, disappointed.  
  
Neyoko heard the door open as Kagome went inside before she slunk around the property a little. From her senses, there wasn't any yokai around, but the smell was coming clearly from a small building. Neyoko made sure no one was in the place before opening the door.  
  
The place was dark, save the light slanting in from the open door. The light touched the base of a well that was apparently emitting the scent Neyoko had followed.  
  
Neyoko crept forward to examine the well. There was nothing inside, but it still smelled horrible. It was almost as if, centuries ago, the only thing drawn from it was the blood of yokai.  
  
Neyoko looked at it curiously and was about to jump in, but something moved behind her. Neyoko turned and a neko began meowing. The girl sighed with relief it wasn't a person, but the neko might attract attention.  
  
"Odasay baka neko," Neyoko whispered.  
  
However, the neko kept meowing, causing the red head to retreat. She jumped over the neko and ran down the stairs. Neyoko stopped at the end of the street. She felt great. She now knew what had caused the surge, now all she had to do was talk to Genkai.  
  
Neyoko slipped into the Kasane shrine. An old woman sat in front of a large statue drinking tea.  
  
"Master Genkai?" Neyoko asked tentatively. She remained close by the door.  
  
"What is it this time, Neyoko?" the old woman asked.  
  
Neyoko cringed a little from the harshness in which the words had been said. "There was a strong surge of yoki last night. I figure you might know about it. Well, I went to see what it was before school. I didn't see anything this morning, but I ran into this girl. I know she had contact with yokai, so I followed her to the Higurashi shrine. There was a well that reeked of yokai. What do you think would be a reasonable course of action?"  
  
"Do whatever you want. I don't care."  
  
"And another thing. I was a yokai once, wasn't I?" Neyoko asked it strait out, the only way she knew she could get an answer.  
  
"What made you say something like that?"  
  
"When I bumped into that girl, the force of the smell triggered memories, memories I never thought I knew, like a different life. My instincts told me that was me. I don't really get it."  
  
"Well, you'll find out anyway. Yes you were a yokai. A neko thief if I recall correctly. Did a fine job of getting on the other yokai's nerves. When they did catch you, they thought that it would be a better punishment if you became a ningen. More of a torture, they said. Then, those creeps sent you to the Ningenkai, where I found you. You know the rest."  
  
Neyoko nodded, her eyes directed to the wood flooring. Despite knowing it was true, it went against everything she knew.  
  
Genkai stood up, walking behind Neyoko. She stood up to Neyoko's waist, right behind her. "You knew it was true, now the most you can do is work with it."  
  
Genkai slipped her foot in front of Neyoko's shin and jerked. Neyoko fell as Genkai walked out of the door.  
  
"Dammit that really hurt," Neyoko muttered. "Of course I probably deserved that."  
  
Neyoko spent the rest of the week trailing Kagome after school. She wasn't acknowledged the whole time. After school Friday, she went home changed into her leisure out fit, and she stayed at the well over night. She slept sitting against the wall of the building wrapped in a woven blanket with frayed edges.  
  
The whole day of Saturday Neyoko spent at the well. Then that night, Kagome came in.  
  
"Inu Yasha better be happy. I still have tests, but they aren't grade threatening," the raven-haired girl muttered.  
  
"Inu...Yasha?" Neyoko asked aloud, curiosity getting in the way of her common sense.  
  
Kagome stiffened at the sound of an unknown voice.  
  
"Oh. I'm really sorry. I'm Neyoko. You may remember me from school, I ran into you the other day," Neyoko stepped into the slanting moonlight, emerald eyes glinting.  
  
"I remember you now. You apologized enough then, so why are you here."  
  
Neyoko hesitated, and then decided on the truth. "Sorry about that too. I sensed a major surge of demonic energy and followed it here. Can you explain it to me?"  
  
"Th...there's nothing to explain. It was probably just your imagination."  
  
"Oh, nice cover. I am an expert at the happenings of yokai, so you can't pull that on me. And I'm pretty sure you are liked to the well some how."  
  
"How much do you know?"  
  
"A bit. I can track any yokai, then kill it. Stuff like that. But I want to know about the well. Is there really an Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes, I know him. He's selfish, rude, imprudent, and a two-timer. Not at all like the stories."  
  
"But he's real?"  
  
"I already said yes. But this well links our time with feudal Japan. On the other side, they call it the Bone Eaters well. That's about all I know."  
  
"Bone Eater's huh? Sounds reasonable enough. But why? Why do you have to go there?"  
  
"Inu Yasha and I collect the shards of the Shikon no Tama. It broke."  
  
"Really?" Neyoko asked. She wasn't paying much attention; she was thinking, eyes averted to the ground. "When you go, can I come?"  
  
"W...why?" Kagome asked stalling. "Wont your parents worry?"  
  
"My caretaker will be happier if I'm not there. I want to put my strengths up against the yokai on that side."  
  
"I don't think you can. Inu Yasha and I are the only ones who can go through that I know of. I think I can because I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo."  
  
"It's worth a try, isn't it? You never know, there might be a connection an it could work."  
  
"All right. Whatever. All you have to do is jump. If it doesn't work, go away."  
  
Neyoko edged closer to the well. "Ok, I got it."  
  
"Then on san. Ichi, ni, san!"  
  
The two girls jumped together, both wondering weather or not the red head would make it to feudal Japan or not.  
  
Ok, like I said at the beginning, I like using Japanese. To give you a hand, here are the terms I used:  
  
Yokai (as I spell it)- demon/demons Gomen/Gomen asi- Sorry Ningen-human Odasay(Don't know how to spell it)-Shut up Baka-stupid, idiot, stuff like that Neko-cat Ichi-one Ni-two San-three  
  
If there's more, review and ask, I'll try to get it in soon.  
  
So this is the first chapter, the second is going to be on its way soon. Check back soon! 


	2. Through the Well

Truth may be stranger than fiction, but Fan Fiction is the weirdest! Sorry. I found that somewhere, and put my own spin on it. Basically, I get lazy and I found a Fan Fiction that I couldn't stop reading, Shared Blood, and it inspired me enough to write, not type. So, sorry it took a while if any one's reading. And if you are wondering, I try staying as true to the series as possible. There may be a smidge of OC, but I hope it's not too bad, and the pairings are like in the show, Inu Yasha (the way I am typing it) and Kagome, Sango and Miroku (what little there is...) and Neyoko's on her own so far. Well, probably for the whole thing. This is set a while after they beat Naraku, so they have most of the Shikon no Tama. If anything major happened in the series, I have to watch the stuff in America, so I haven't seen past it, so I'm sorry if I don't know.  
  
Chapter 2: Through the Well  
  
Neyoko's feet touched the ground of the well. Nothing felt different to the red head, but something most definitely was.  
  
"Oh, wow! You made it through!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I managed," Neyoko looked around. The soil was still wet. Maybe it was just an odd ordinary well.  
  
"Kagome! You're back!" A little yokai with bushy brown hair and a bushy tail jumped into the well and clung to Kagome's waist. Neyoko also noticed little pointed ears.  
  
"I missed you too, Shippo-chan," Kagome laughed.  
  
Shippo dropped to the ground. "Inu Yasha keeps complaining that you took too long. He's waiting."  
  
Shippo jumped out of the well, leaving Kagome and Neyoko to climb out.  
  
A strong, clawed hand helped Kagome out of the well from above, which left Neyoko to pull herself out.  
  
"Kagome you took forever," a masculine voice complained.  
  
Neyoko peeked over the side of the well. She didn't really see a man, more of a teenage boy with flowing silver hair, glowing gold eyes, and....inu ears? Curiosity spurred her on and she heaved herself over the edge of the well and walked over to where Kagome was talking to the yokai. She was telling him it was only a week.  
  
Inu Yasha almost fell over backwards, revealing Neyoko who had grabbed his ears. "They're real," she said matter of factly.  
  
"Yes, they're real! Now get off of me!" Inu Yasha snapped.  
  
Neyoko let go. "You're Inu Yasha. I think I like the stories better. You have major attitude."  
  
"Wha...Wait a second. Kagome! Who said you could bring anyone along? Other people shouldn't even be able to come through the well in the first place." Inu Yasha switched his focus to Kagome in attempts to ignore the new kid. She smelled as if she had yokai blood in her, just a hint of feline yokai blood.  
  
"I thought you liked attention. After all, she did come here mainly to see you. And I have a feeling she should be able to help us," Kagome shouted.  
  
Neyoko smiled slightly as the argument commenced. She walked to a different angle of the well and looked down into it, debating if it was worth staying here or not.  
  
"Um, excuse me. I have a question for you," a man said from behind her.  
  
Neyoko turned, trying to keep the hair out of her face with her hand. A man with puppy brown eyes grabbed that hand and knelt in front of her.  
  
With the utmost sincerity, the man asked, "Will you bear my child?"  
  
Neyoko took a step back, taken by surprise at what the man asked. She yanked her hand away, and almost fell in the well. How ever, Neyoko recovered quickly and smacked him across the face.  
  
Neyoko heard slight laughter and she looked up, seeing Shippo perched on another female's shoulder. The young woman had coal black hair, and was wearing a pink kimono and a green skirt. She also had a large boomerang strapped to her back, which the kitsune leaned against.  
  
Shippo was laughing, saying, "Looks like you got what you deserved again, Miroku," while the girl looked at him with disgusted brown/gold eyes.  
  
The man smiled as he rubbed his face with a tightly wrapped hand. "I'll take that as a no," he said.  
  
"You'd better," Neyoko muttered. Judging by the way he was dressed, this 'Miroku' was a hoshi. Not a well behaved one obviously, but a hoshi all the same.  
  
Off to the side the fight between Inu Yasha and Kagome reached boiling. Neyoko turned to watch, still keeping half an eye on Miroku.  
  
"She can do whatever she wants, just like me. If Neyoko wants to come, she can," Kagome snapped. That seemed to end the argument, since Inu Yasha stalked off towards the forest.  
  
Miroku had gotten up. Kagome walked over. "Neyoko, I see you have met the rest of our group. Did Miroku do anything to you?" Kagome asked sweetly.  
  
"Why would I do anything to this young girl?" Miroku asked innocently.  
  
"Because she is a young girl. Don't you think I know you enough by now? Besides, it's written all over your face."  
  
"He didn't do anything too bad. Nothing that will last, at least," Neyoko cut in.  
  
"See?" Miroku asked, still trying to prove his 'innocence'.  
  
Kagome wasn't impressed, but announced, "Mina! This is Neyoko. She is a yokai exterminator from my time. Neyoko, you've met Miroku, a hoshi," Kagome resisted saying supposedly. "Sango, another yokai exterminator, Shippo, a kitsune yokai, and Inu Yasha is off over there sulking." Kagome gestured to each person as she introduced them, ending by jerking her head in the hanyou's direction.  
  
"I am not sulking!" Inu Yasha yelled back.  
  
Kagome's face wrinkled in amusement. "Don't mind him. Let's get going, the well always gives me the creeps."  
  
Kagome hurried to catch up with Inu Yasha. Neyoko followed her tracks at a much slower speed. However, Sango still had a bone to pick with Miroku.  
  
"You are shameless," she commented.  
  
"How can you say that?" Miroku asked. This wasn't the first he'd heard of this.  
  
"Because you are shameless," Sango sounded disgusted.  
  
Shippo sensed a fight between the two and ran over to the new comer. He hopped on Neyoko's shoulder from habit. "I like your hair," he stated. "It reminds me of Inu Yasha's in mid-transformation."  
  
"Shippo! What the hell did I tell you about telling people about that?" Inu Yasha shouted back to the two.  
  
Shippo's eyes widened in fear and he clamped a little clawed hand to his mouth. Neyoko laughed, finding it amusing.  
  
Inu Yasha stopped, then Kagome fell back to stay with him. Neyoko caught up shortly, followed by the now silent Sango and Miroku.  
  
Inu Yasha's stare changed from aggravation to slight curiosity as he looked at Neyoko. "What in the seven hells are you?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Neyoko asked back. Her head tilted to the side a little as she awaited an answer.  
  
"Are you stupid of something? You ain't a ningen with that smell of yours, and you ain't a yokai either, which even a baka can tell by looking at you."  
  
Neyoko fumed, glaring angrily at Inu Yasha. However, she fidgeted slightly, not sure how much she should tell them. "I smell like a yokai because I kill them. It's kinda like that saying, you are what you eat, (ewwwww...what a sick cliché) but different. Still, I have enough power to knock you flat whichever way you'd like to look at it." It was a lie, but she was safe for now.  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared," Inu Yasha said sarcastically, rolling his golden eyes. "Please, what can a baka ningen do to me?"  
  
Neyoko was about to tell him what she could do, and then follow with a demonstration, but Kagome intervened. "Inu Yasha, knock it off." Inu Yasha glared, while Kagome took up a kinder mode with Neyoko. "How'd you learn to kill yokai?"  
  
"My sensei. Even though she's old, she still can make any yokai quiver before they die. She taught me some techniques because I had natural talent," Neyoko said proudly.  
  
"Yeah, sure. That might explain why you smell like a yokai," Inu Yasha muttered. He started to walk off again.  
  
"What is your problem, mutt? I don't go after hanyou if they don't get out of control. So you shouldn't have a problem with me," Neyoko glared, daring Inu Yasha to attack.  
  
"Why shouldn't I have a problem with a liar? You look like you'd make a perfect thief," Inu Yasha whirled around to face his opponent.  
  
"Oh, come on. Why would a thief pick on you? You don't have anything worth stealing, except maybe that katana of yours. Course, I wouldn't want to steal a hanyou's katana in the first place," Neyoko smirked.  
  
"How much did you tell her Kagome?" Inu Yasha said in a whiny voice.  
  
"All she told me was that you existed. I figure things out on my own. There are smells that hint at a connection, anyway," Neyoko answered.  
  
Something pricked Neyoko's neck and she slapped at it absentmindedly. When she moved her hand, to see what it was, a bug floated to the ground. The rest of the group dubbed it "Myoga the flea" in a surprised tone.  
  
"She's right, you know. If she guessed it, she deserves to know the truth. The katana is called the Tetsuaiga. It was made of Inu Yasha's father's fang. Not only does it protect him, but it helps seal his yokai blood. If he breaks contact when his life is in danger, then he will transform into a full blood-thirsty yokai," the flea explained.  
  
"Myoga, you better start looking for that place to hide, because I will kill you," Inu Yasha promised.  
  
The flea uttered an 'eep' before hopping off somewhere.  
  
"What in the seven hells is wrong with these people? Can't they keep things that concern me to themselves? This liar doesn't need to know anything!"  
  
"Stop calling me a liar. My name's Neyoko. Get it through your thick head and use it! Or do I have to fix it in your head?"  
  
Inu Yasha glared at Neyoko and she returned the glare.  
  
Sango leaned over towards Kagome and whispered behind her hand, "They bicker like an inu and a neko. Very peculiar."  
  
Kagome giggled shortly. Both Neyoko and Inu Yasha turned, saying, "What's so funny?" at once. They glared at each other, and then turned their backs. Yes, they did fight like a neko and an inu and shared their hatred.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Kagome said lightly. It was pretty easy to tell that she was lying and that neither of the two would like the answer.  
  
Neyoko snorted. She knew it was a lie, but she didn't say anything.  
  
Inu Yasha, however, turned back to the girl. "This is all your fault! It's bad enough that I have to deal with you, but now they're talkin' behind my back. It's all your fault!"  
  
Neyoko glared at the hanyou with angered eyes. Her hands slipped into a position where, if she had still been a yokai, would have led to someone being scratched. Neyoko realized that, and stretched her fingers out before clenching them into a fist. What was going on? She had never acted like that. It was almost...demonic.  
  
"Humph, you're a real gentleman. Blame it on me just because I'm new here. Not like I'd care any way," Neyoko snapped before stalking off in the direction they had been going. She went on for a couple of yards before she realized something.  
  
She stopped and turned around, smiling sheepishly. "So, uh, where are we going?"  
  
This shocked every one, who anime falled (as in fell over. They only do that in anime.). Inu Yasha brushed past her, whispering, "Trust a neko to do things like this."  
  
Kagome followed. "Sorry, he's not usually like this. I don't get it, really," she said before catching up to walk beside Inu Yasha. Neyoko followed after a few moments. Sango and Miroku followed, Shippo on the hoshi's shoulder. Both of the women and the kitsune thought it was a bad idea to have Miroku at that position.   
  
Ok, end chapter definitions:  
  
Chan is a prefix for Japanese names that refers to a younger person. Other ones are –kun (I thought it usually referred to a guy, but) it's a high respect, but not the highest though. -San is lower than kun, but higher than chan. The highest is –sama or –duno. Sama is for males and is equivalent to Lord or Sir, and Dono is like wise for females.  
  
Hoshi is a new one for me, but I take it as monk. It always refers to Miroku in this fic.  
  
Mina- a major common one. Translates to everyone.  
  
Kitsune- fox. It'll come up a lot.  
  
Hanyou- half demon. Usually, Inu Yasha is referred to as a half-breed, so I'll do it too.  
  
Ningen- Human. Extra note for later, the 'Human Realm' is the Ningenkai.  
  
Baka- most common for me. Means stupid, idiot, dummy, ect. Also eqivlent to aho.  
  
Sensei- teacher, master, it's easy.  
  
Katana- sword.  
  
K, I'm done. R&R. 


	3. Relevations

Hey again! I just read a ton of FF and I think I'm ready to type again.... I'm now an official otaku (anime freak) because I've been to a convention! It was pretty cool, and I got a ton of stuff that was mostly free! So any way, on with the story related stuff! Some of you people may think there's not much Yu Yu Hakusho in here, but that's just as of now. I plan on making this story really long for me (wow, it might actually top 16 chapters) and it will have a hell lot more to deal with Yu Yu, but that's way later. Be patient!  
  
Chapter 3: Revelations  
  
Neyoko sat at the edge of the fire ring. It was dark and they had set up a camp. She glared across the rising fire at the hoshi, the flames increasing her death-threatening glare. Miroku scooted back a few more inches.  
  
Neyoko smirked. Served him right. They had been walking and Miroku had rubbed her ass from behind. Neyoko had attempted to turn and smack him, but had ended up elbowing him in the cheek. After that Sango had chewed him out pretty bad, which cheered Neyoko up a little, but it dispel the annoyance she felt towards the hoshi. The rest of the day, she had walked next to Sango talking about tactics, and Neyoko stayed as far away from Miroku as she could.  
  
Inu Yasha heard about it from Sango, and asked, "Are you happy now?"  
  
"It wasn't as worth it as it has been," Miroku started. Neyoko growled, which stopped him from saying any thing else.  
  
Kagome looked from Miroku to Neyoko nervously. This was the first time she had seen Miroku afraid of a girl and complain (almost) about harassing one, as well. Kagome tried to think of a way to lighten the mood. Her eyes brightened as she smacked her fist into her hand. She had the idea.  
  
"There's a hot spring close by. I think we should go!" Kagome stated.  
  
Neyoko eyes glimmered as she turned her now softened glance to Kagome. "Go?" she asked.  
  
"Ah! What a great idea, Kagome!" Sango praised. "It'll give us girls a chance to get to know each other."  
  
"If you wanted to do that, just give her some alcohol. It'd probably be safer with Miroku around," Inu Yasha quipped.  
  
"I think the three of us are more than a match for Miroku," Kagome replied casually.  
  
"I think Kagome has the right idea. Catch any peepers though, and there's hell to pay!" Neyoko pounded her fist horizontally into her other hand and looked pointedly at the hoshi.  
  
Miroku sweat-dropped, muttering inaudibly, "there are only two of you worth seeing."  
  
The three girls stood up. Kagome told Inu Yasha to watch the site, keep an eye on Miroku, and they'd be back in a while.  
  
Then, they left. Kagome lead, then Neyoko and Sango followed. They were silent until they got out of hearing distance when Sango began laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Neyoko asked, eager to get in on the joke.  
  
"I've never seen Miroku cringe like that! Especially from a girl!" Sango answered before laughing even harder.  
  
Kagome giggled at the comment, which ended up causing Neyoko to grin as well. Kagome commented, "You must have hit him hard those two times."  
  
"Not really hard," Neyoko denied modestly.  
  
"No, but I have a feeling he won't but you much. That's really good," Sango had recovered her demeanor. She had always had the worst problems with the hentai.  
  
Back at the clearing, Miroku was sneezing like hell.  
  
"Either you got a really bad cold all at once, or those girls are talkin major crap about you," Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
After Miroku's sneezing frenzy subsided, he got up and started walking in the direction of the hot spring.  
  
Inu Yasha, of course, stopped him. "Just where in the hell do you think you're going?"  
  
"To keep an eye on the girls. They could be in danger," Miroku tried sounding reasonable. He kept his calm, thinking, It'll work so long as I sound like I know what I'm doing.  
  
"From what? Hentais or some yokai?"  
  
"I wasn't thinking some yokai. I was thinking hundreds of yokai. The girls are defenseless, and surly the Shikon no Tama is still attracting yokai. Wouldn't it be tragic if Kagome were attacked by thousands of yokai and all we did was sit here? The possibility that the new kid will be of any help is only heightened by a fraction, since she was able to make it through the well. Even then, it's only about 50%. Then, the shards will be gone. And after we wet through all of that trouble and we only need a dozen or so till it's complete..." Miroku trailed off, leaving it to Inu Yasha's imagination as to what else would happen.  
  
"You couldn't possibly be trying to trick me, are you?" Inu Yasha threatened. However, he didn't sound overly confident.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" Miroku asked, innocently, then he smiled inwardly to himself as he continued, "Even now, there is a good possibility that Kagome is in danger, un able to call."  
  
"All right, I got it. We'll go. But one foul thought and I'll cream you."  
  
Miroku smiled. It all was going exactly as he planed. Inu Yasha cared about Kagome's safety more than the Shikon shards. The shards were just a bonus. Now, Inu Yasha was helping him with one of Miroku's favorite past times.  
  
By the time the girls got to the hot spring, the topic of hentai was exhausted and they were talking about how Kagome and Neyoko had met. Neyoko explained about the meeting and following Kagome, but left the part about her yokai experience out of it.  
  
The other two girls were more curious about their new companion. To Kagome and Sango, Neyoko seemed very strong, yet confused at the time about something. However, since they didn't know much about Neyoko's personality, they refrained from asking.  
  
Neyoko was the last one to go into the water. But when she did, Neyoko sank in to her chin quickly. The water was nice and warm. Her hair fanned out behind her. She watched Sango and Kagome talk for a while. Then, something caught her attention.  
  
"Sango, you said you were a yokai exterminator, am I correct? What kind of yokai gave you that scar?" she asked casually. It didn't look like it had been a yokai, more like an ancient ningen weapon, if Neyoko recalled correctly from history.  
  
Kagome gasped when Neyoko asked her question, but Sango smiled sadly. "It wasn't really a yokai," her voice sounded like air, full of sorrow. Sango didn't make eye contact, instead looked at the shimmering water. "My brother had been possessed by the fiend Naraku. He destroyed my village, and almost killed me. He's gone now, free from Naraku. They are both dead."  
  
"I'm sorry," Neyoko knew it was what you were supposed to say, and she did feel bad. Sango was most like a best friend so far.  
  
Neyoko turned, remembering her hair was in the ponytail and worked the rubber band out. That was when she realized the change. Her red hair was streaked with several black strands. This caught her interest for a while and she stared at the tips curiously.  
  
Neyoko heard Kagome gasp again, as well as Sango this time.  
  
"What's wrong?" Neyoko asked. For some reason, she wasn't worried.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango uncertainly, and, finding no answer, she began quietly, "You have scars on your back."  
  
"There is no one who does not have scars on their heart. If they did, they'd be a shallow bastard," Neyoko used a saying she recalled.  
  
"No, but they are made by claws," Sango said knowingly.  
  
Neyoko sighed. Why was it such a big deal? "What self respecting yokai hunter wouldn't?" she asked, slightly agitated.  
  
"Well, how did you get them?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded at Neyoko's comment.  
  
Neyoko looked off to the side. "I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean, you don't know? You said every hunter had scars, so you must know," Kagome's temper slipped a notch.  
  
"Are you sure you really want to know?" Neyoko replied darkly. She looked over her shoulder at the other two girls. Her face was shadowed by her hair and the moon added an eerie hue to her emerald eyes.  
  
Kagome backed down, stuttering, but Sango replied, "I think we deserve to know the truth. That is, if you still wish to travel with us."  
  
Neyoko closed her eyes and shook her head, slowly; again with the stirrings of evil. She submerged her head under water in attempts to rid herself of them. This time it worked, but Neyoko had a feeling it would be back.  
  
"Gomen asi. You are right. I don't know much, but here's what I do know. About sixteen years ago, I used to be a yokai thief. I stole to live, but that was about it. Well, I got found out and captured. I think they decided to use me as a guinea pig for an experiment and but my soul into a ningen body."  
  
"Why a ningen?" Kagome interrupted. She was the bold Kagome again.  
  
"Yokai despise ningen. But, my memories were erased. I think this body got these scars before she died. I was thrown into the Ningenkai where I was found and raised a new by Master Genkai. She's well known for her spiritual ability to slay yokai."  
  
"I've never heard of her," Kagome put in.  
  
"Excuse me, then. She is well known throughout the Makai for her abilities. I can't be the true heir for her powers, but she did teach me a few tricks."  
  
"I'd love to see them sometime," Sango muttered wistfully.  
  
"If we find some yokai around, I'll show them to you. I'm curious as well to see what we as a group can handle." Neyoko smiled before diving under water again. This time, she surfaced quickly. As soon as she had her footing, she threw a rock into the bushes.  
  
It connected with a thunk, followed by some rustling, then some cursing and complaints.  
  
Get off of me hoshi! I knew you'd screw up, I just knew that was your plan!" Inu Yasha's voice sounded from the shrub.  
  
"That was so not worth this! OW!" That was Miroku.  
  
Neyoko figured Inu Yasha had hit Miroku, or pushed him. She smiled with satisfaction. Kagome and Sango looked at Neyoko with approval and surprise.  
  
"I couldn't even tell they were there," Sango complimented.  
  
Neyoko shrugged. "You two head back to the campsite now and we'll tell you anything important when we get back." Neyoko threw another pebble into the brush, close enough to scare, but not to harm.  
  
"I don't think we need to worry about yokai any more, Inu Yasha. Let's go!" Miroku dashed off, and Inu Yasha followed yelling at the hoshi.  
  
Neyoko snickered a little before bursting into laughter. Sango and Kagome traded tentative glances while the ex-yokai tried calming down. She held her breath fro a few seconds before snorting and bursting out laughing again. After a while she did manage to calm down, resorting to chuckling every now and then.  
  
"Yeah, I think I will stay for a while," Neyoko said seriously.  
  
Inu Yasha sat in a tree at the edge of the clearing. He was glowering at the hoshi for the trick.  
  
Miroku was lying on his back with a damp cloth on his face. "That was really wasn't worth it. I've seen Kagome and Sango enough, but that new girl; she has so little figure, it's almost embarrassing," Miroku's voice was muffled by the cloth.  
  
"Say that again, and you won't get any mercy," Neyoko stated as the girls walked up. Neyoko walked immediately to her corned and rolled up in her blanket. She fell asleep as Kagome filled the boys in on everything.  
  
"I knew it!" Inu Yasha exclaimed.  
  
"Be quiet!" Kagome hissed. She glanced back at the sleeping form of Neyoko. She hadn't stirred.  
  
"I figured there was something inhuman about her," Miroku had sat up. The cloth had fallen into his lap, revealing a small gash on the center of his forehead.  
  
Kagome and Sango chuckled a little. Then Kagome realized the gravity of the situation. "But get this. I felt a bit of Shikon residue on her soul."  
  
Sango gasped, Inu Yasha nodded once, and Miroku looked surprised.  
  
"Let her sleep for now, though. I asked Neyoko about it when Sango went to look for the path –Neyoko's sense of direction is pretty bad- and she never heard of the Shikon no Tama. Nor does she have a clue about how she could have come into possession of one of the shards" Kagome continued.  
  
"Knowing that, I say we sleep on it. I'm tired," Sango stood up, yawned, stretched, then walked over to her personal supplies. Shippo had fallen asleep by her hiraikotsu as soon as they arrived, so he missed everything.  
  
Kagome, and Miroku walked over to their supplys, and Inu Yasha jumped back into the tree. There, they all fell asleep of their own accord.  
  
1. Gomen asi- I'm sorry. 2. In Yu Yu Hakusho, there are three realms: The Reikai (Spirit World.) coexists above the Ningenkai (human world) and takes care of the ningen souls. There's also the Makai (demon world.) and that had the nether world over it, but the Nether world died. (Yu Yu Movie 2) There's a story I came up with, that will appear later in the story about stuff, but you'll need to know about the "Keikai" barrier. It holds back really powerful yokai but lets weaker ones through. If you want more info, talk to me. 3. hiraikotsu- Sango's wepon. 


	4. Encounters with the Explainable Part 1 F...

Chapter 4: Encounters with the Explainable Part 1: Family Reunion from Hell

Inu Yasha was the first one to wake up. A small breeze stirred the leaves of the tree. It brought a scent Inu Yasha knew well, since it was similar to his own. That led him to believe something would happen.

Damn the whole world for being against him. Or, at least damn that neko for having to come too. She was the main cause for his annoyance. That girl had just been here for half a day and she already knew almost about as much about him as Sango and Miroku.

Inu Yasha knew he could kill her, right now even, but Kagome seemed to be friendly with her. Kagome wouldn't like it if he killed one of her friends, so that neko could live.

The rest of the group awoke in about half an hour of Inu Yasha.

Neyoko was most defiantly _not_ a morning person. She looked half-asleep until breakfast was being cooked. Even after she was eating, she still looked out of it. Her attention wandered, and she didn't care about anything. Neyoko sat apart from the group in silence.

They packed up after they finished. Neyoko had the easiest time; the only possession she had was the blanket.

When the group set out, the original five were way ahead of Neyoko. Neyoko walked slowly, eyes averted to the ground. She never noticed the change of scenery. They had been in the forest for a while, but now they were walking across rolling hills.

Inu Yasha constantly complained about having the neko around. Every one else ignored him for the most part.

Sango walked beside Kagome. She glanced back before whispering, "I think there's something wrong with Neyoko."

Kagome glanced back, then. "Wrong? How so?"

"She's been really solitary since last night. Maybe Neyoko feels as if she is betraying herself by admitting that she had been a yokai. It's just a guess, I mean, I certainly wouldn't be overjoyed by that fact."

"If it where the first I had heard of it, I don't think I'd be proud. Especially if I had been fighting yokai all of my life."

Inu Yasha stopped, sniffing the air. "Everyone, stop at that tree." Inu Yasha gestured. "I don't want any interferences in this fight."

"You can't mean..."Kagome was worried, but was cut off by Inu Yasha's answer.

"Yeah. He's back again."

Neyoko caught up to the group. "Why'd we stop?" she asked in a toneless voice.

"Inu Yasha's..." Again, Kagome was cut off, this time, Inu Yasha had his hand pressed against her mouth.

"I want this fight. You guys just wait by the tree," he let Kagome go.

"A fight?" Neyoko's voice took on a small air of excitement. "You can just have it. If it's so important to you, it probably isn't worth my time." Neyoko folded her arms behind her neck and walked over to the tree.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at Sango. "Something wrong with her?" she asked sarcastically.

"There was something wrong. Maybe she just needed a fight to distract her."

The two girls, the hoshi, and the kitsune walked with Inu Yasha to the tree, and then the hanyou went on alone.

Neyoko leaned against the tree, hands now in the pockets of her black cargos. She glared at the hoshi, assuring she wouldn't receive any funny business from him before following the hanyou with her eyes.

Miroku stood farthest away from the tree, then Sango, and Kagome was closer to Neyoko. Shippo sat on Miroku's shoulder. They all eagerly awaited the battle.

Inu Yasha strode confidently away from the group. _Why did Sesshomaru decide to show up now? Why couldn't he have waited until after the damned neko thief had left? _The hanyou thought as he walked.

She already knew that he was weak enough that he needed a katana to keep his yokai blood in check, but he hated it when people found out about his brother.

Inu Yasha growled as his half-brother's scent grew stronger. Soon, the older, full-blooded yokai appeared, landing from the sky and dismounting the odd two headed horse yokai he had been flying on.

Silver hair must have run from their father's side of the family, because Sesshomaru had the same silk textured hair as Inu Yasha. The elder brother's eyes glowed like freshly mined gold. His short kimono was decorated with flowers caged within red hexagons. There was an odd fluffy thing perched atop his right shoulder. A katana that looked similar to Inu Yasha's Tetsuaiga was at his left side, held by a yellow sash. The Tenseiga.

"Greetings, brother. I see you are still in one piece," Sesshomaru's voice was calm, with a hint of disdain.

"Wish I could say the same for you. Still haven't found a decent arm?" Inu Yasha smirked.

"Lucky for you, I haven't. And if you keep talking to me like that, I will be forced to kill you."

"Don't even bother to use that as an excuse. I know that's the whole reason why you're here." Inu Yasha drew the Tetsuaiga and the blade transformed from an old, chipped blade to a fang. He crouched, the katana over his shoulder.

"Rin, follow Jaken. Jaken, move. I don't want Rin to be caught up in the force of the Tetsuaiga," Sesshomaru demanded.

"Hm, yes Milord," a small green yokai who had previously been behind the elegant master moved, grabbing the reins of the horse. A young girl wearing a brightly checkered kimono followed, humming a tune.

"You still towing _her_ around?" Inu Yasha asked, smiling in a cruel way.

"She follows of her own will. Rin merely listens to what I tell her to do."

Inu Yasha didn't believe what he had heard. His brother almost sounded...protective of the little ningen.

Inu Yasha's eyes glimmered as he lowered his head. Then, he attacked, using the natural "Scar of the Wind" which sent hypersonic force along the ground.

Sesshomaru drew the Tenseiga, which dispelled the attack. (I don't really know if that works or not, but since the blades are opposite of each other, it should.)

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru asked in an arrogant tone.

Inu Yasha charged, the Tetsuaiga over his head. He slashed downward when he was within range of his brother.

Sesshomaru blocked the Tenseiga, and the Tetsuaiga transformed back into the original form.

"Your skills have grown, Inu Yasha, but you still cannot beat me," Sesshomaru commented.

Inu Yasha jumped back, this time attempting a horizontal slash. The elder brother jumped, landing several yards away. He sheathed the Tenseiga.

With the Tetsuaiga smaller, Inu Yasha couldn't perform the Scar of the Wind, or many of the usual attacks he had grow used to. But he charged again. Sesshomaru dodged. The hanyou kept attacking, the elder yokai dodged continuously.

Neyoko watched the fight, hands now folded across her chest. "What does he think he's doing? He's swinging the katana around aimlessly. It's no wonder he hasn't landed a hit yet." Neyoko flinched as the Tetsuaiga hit the ground again, then continued. "You should really get him to a trainer."

"Sesshomaru isn't exactly an amateur, if you can't tell. Besides, Inu Yasha always wins," Kagome defended the hanyou. To her, Neyoko still seemed a bit off, but closer to the Neyoko she knew.

"The fight seems sorta important to him. Who's he fighting?" Neyoko asked. The yokai was fairly attractive in a cold way, similar to a silver haired somebody she knew.

"That is Inu Yasha's half-brother, Sesshomaru. Of course, Inu Yasha is more half than he is," Miroku turned the comment into a slight joke.

Neyoko snorted in disappointment.

Constantly, Inu Yasha's blade missed his target. The hanyou was getting very pissed off. He tried another downward slash.

The blade nearly hit the ground again, but Sesshomaru swiped out at Inu Yasha. Claws raked the hanyou's chest, causing him to fall backwards a little.

"Oh, my. You almost avoided that one. You may have improved your dodging more that your sword skills," Sesshomaru's calm voice pissed Inu Yasha off further.

He charged in blind range. Sesshomaru smirked. Tetsuaiga transformed once again. This time, as the blade came down, Sesshomaru stepped back, then closed the distance, punching the hanyou.

Inu Yasha flew back, then slid in the loose dirt. He struggled up, spitting blood.

Neyoko was getting annoyed just by watching. She couldn't believe how bad Inu Yasha's guard was. Neyoko found herself edgy. "That imbecile!" she shouted in annoyance.

She left her position at the tree and ran half way down the hill. She slid on the loose gravel as she stopped. Neyoko's hand took a gun-like position.

"Inu Yasha, move!" she shouted. Neyoko gave the hanyou a few seconds to comply, then let the stored energy out in a big blast.

Inu Yasha barely had time to avoid the blast. He was extremely disappointed that the blast had come from a friend; the Backlash would have been perfect.

The more elegant yokai twisted to the side, eyes wide with surprise. The shock wave from the energy almost knocked him back. The blast went on until it met a far off mountain. It went in about a foot before dispersing.

Sesshomaru was extremely surprised. There were only two things he knew that could shoot energy like that; extremely strong yokai, like the one that killed his father, and miko. He followed the direction that the blast had come from with his eyes, surprised to see a young teenage girl with flaming red hair. Most likely human, from appearance.

"Another miko? First a dead one, then a raven-haired angel, now a third? Can't keep your hands on just one, Inu Yasha?" Sesshomaru's voice took on hint of curiosity as he 'scolded' his younger brother. (A/N. Ok, I know it sounds odd, but Sesshomaru in this fic doesn't have "interests" in anyone. By angel, he is talking about Kagome's power as a miko.)

"She's not a miko, she's mostly ningen, in a way." Inu Yasha snapped. "And she has nothing to do with me. That girl is just tagging along with the group. Almost like your ningen."

"She looks like she will put up a better fight than you do."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"This bores me. Next time, I believe I shall come to fight the ningen." Sesshomaru turned halfway, keeping the 'never turn your back to an opponent' rule. Then, he called to Jaken, who was scared out of his small mind at the force, and Rin, who appeared very excited about the way the fight ended.

"Do not try to copy that," the yokai whispered to the girl. He received the typical "Yes, Milord."

Sesshomaru hopped onto the demo horse and began to fly away. He waved a hand lazily over his shoulder, saying "Until next time, brother."

Neyoko had been panting slightly from her run, but had regained her air by the time the two brothers had stopped talking.

"Sorry man, it'd never work out. I don't date yokai!" Neyoko shouted. (A/N. Say that in English, it's a tongue twister. Don't date demons.)

Inu Yasha turned to her, glaring angrily.

Neyoko put up her hand in defense. "I was joking. It always works at home as an excuse, course that's kinda private joke, but why shouldn't I use it here?"

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome slid down the hill. Shippo was perched precariously on Miroku's shoulder.

When they reached the two conflicting members, Sango put a hand on Neyoko's shoulder, sisterly fashion.

"Where'd you learn to shoot like that?" she asked, excited and awed.

"I couldn't care less!" Inu Yasha snapped. "You interrupted the fight between me, and my brother! I told you guys not too."

"You told them, not me," Neyoko said calmly.

Inu Yasha growled and was about to continue but Kagome silenced him with the word "sit".

Inu Yasha took a face plant into the ground.

Neyoko looked surprised for a second before laughing hysterically. She logged 'sit' into the back of her mind.

Inu Yasha's anger swerved to Kagome, but it dulled. Kagome didn't want to here it and turned back to the other two girls like nothing had happened.

A stress mark appeared on Inu Yasha's face, as he glared at the females' retreating forms.

"Not one for women, are you, Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked from behind the hanyou. Inu Yasha jumped, not knowing where the hoshi was.

The group kept moving in the direction Kagome sensed a Shikon shard. Kagome led with Neyoko and Sango, while an agitated Inu Yasha, be rattled Shippo, and Miroku, who now had a large lump on his head from where Inu Yasha hit him, followed.

It would be a long journey.

Ok, I don't think I used any new words, so, I hope your happy with the chapter. It took me forever to actually get it up because I finished the Chapter on a old computer I got, and the disk I was trying to save it on sucked _really_ bad. I got a new one to work, though. So be grateful!


	5. A Break and Neyoko's Shikon Truth

Chapter 5: A Break and Neyoko's Shikon Truth

Neyoko walked over the biggest hill yet, quietly, and alone. The group had stopped a few miles back, but something pulled Neyoko's senses so she kept going.

The demonic air was growing stronger. Neyoko felt better now, after she had been apart of that fight.

A few minutes passed before Neyoko caught sight of yokai traces. The grass was severally squashed, and there were several spots where the ground showed a few ditches. 'Baka yokai, if it made that many ditches,' Neyoko thought with a small smirk.

Not far off, there was a small a small group of trees, like an oasis. The tracks led to the place. Neyoko followed carefully, trying to mask her presence as best as she could.

It had taken her a while to get to the trees, the distance being far greater than she had believed. As Neyoko suspected, the trees encircled a pool of water.

The yokai was at the rim of the large puddle, the water at its feet seeped away red. It had been washing its last prey? Yes, Neyoko was able to smell the blood now, as well as see the diluted substance in the water.

She caught a glimpse of the corpse. No wonder ningen needed a Makai, Neyoko thought. The figure was mutilated, but it had been feminine, most likely vulnerable and unable to defend herself.

Neyoko switched her attention to the despicable creature. It was at least twice her height, making it around 11 feet tall. The yokai was a light green color and hairless.

Neyoko snuck closer, intentionally rattling the foliage that had taken root there.

The yokai turned, startled. And Kami (God) was that thing ugly! It looked around stupidly, and turned back to its task, having seen nothing.

Neyoko sighed, rolling her eyes. Was that thing blind and dumb?

Something hard pelted the yokai on the shoulder. It jerked around quickly. The only thing it saw was a young girl with black streaked red hair. No weapons to speak of. The yokai smiled, having found fresh meat for the second time that day.

But...the fresher one's eyes actually looked dangerous. Either that, or it was a trick or the setting sun.

As soon as the yokai realized it would have a second meal, it charged. A single punch would suffice.

Neyoko jumped inches before the thing made contact from the ground. She ran up its arm. It tried to strike again. Neyoko jumped a second time, finishing off by kicking the vile creature's head. It staggered.

Neyoko landed gracefully on the ground, unscathed. She smirked before tuning and running off in the direction she had come from.

"You won't get off easy for this bitch," the yokai chased after the fleeing form.

Neyoko was able to avoid the yokai easily. She allowed it to catch up now and then, then she dodged, attacked a couple times. Then she ran some more.

The fourth of fifth time, Neyoko noticed an odd mass of energy in the yokai's stomach area.

Could that be what Kagome was talking about? A Shikon shard? Neyoko wondered hopefully.

Neyoko stopped for a moment, gathering a small amount of energy into a fist.

The yokai went to punch, but the hit never landed. Neyoko had easily breaking through the thing's guard and let the energy hit the things demented heart with her own punch. The yokai hit the ground backwards, the weight making the ground tremor. Then, it disintegrated.

However, the extra speck of energy remained. Neyoko found it lying in the grass, a pitch black diamond jewel, innocent as could be.

Instantly, there was an urge to pick the fragment up, and run as far away from the group as possible. But her ningen instinct fought back.

Kagome had said it was important, so Neyoko knew she couldn't leave it behind.

Reluctantly, she picked it up.

A sharp pain streaked through her hand. Neyoko almost dropped the jewel in surprise. Neyoko looked at her hand. Nothing seemed wrong, but the pain was spreading.

She grimaced before she began walking.

A few minutes passed before an ancient memory arose in the back of the thieves mind.

Neyoko had just been a kid, barely able to know what was going on around her.

The night was dark, darker than usual. Shadowy shapes entered, unknown in scent. Slowly, blood slipped across the floor, glimmering evilly in the flickering firelight.

Her mother held her close as screams tore the night. Something was pressed into her hand. "Take this," the woman whispered. "Take it, and live."

The memory Neyoko screamed as the woman who was her true mother was torn away from her and killed.

The scream was what brought Neyoko back to her real life. She was fifteen again, and ningen.

Neyoko looked around frantically. It was dark, the stars shinning brightly as if to spite her. The sun had already set as she walked on, lost in an apparent memory.

Now, she was kneeling on the ground, empty hands clasped at her chest. She looked around again, and found the small jewel at her knees, innocent, but black.

Evil thing, the thought flickered across her mind.

Neyoko knew she didn't want to make any more contact with the cursed artifact; it screwed with her mind. She ripped off the hem of her shirt, picked up the gem, and wrapped it within.

The pain she had when she touched it, lessened by several notches.

Neyoko stood up, the world spun. She closed her eyes, trying to steady herself. Neyoko felt horrible, like she had been ran over by a truck or something.

The jewel seemed to whisper to her, like the figure in the dream. Her mind could use the jewel. Her mind was still a yokai. The pain would be gone. She could be free, powerful, and invincible.

Neyoko shook her head. Never had she wanted anything like that. suddenly, she felt feverish, lost. Well, directionally lost was quite common for her, but this was different.

Neyoko's thoughts wandered as darkness crept in. How far did she have to go in order to rejoin the group? The darkness consumed her, and she welcomed it. It seemed so easy to do, to let go, even for a little while.

Sango began to worry. Neyoko had left the group not long after they had stopped, which was a short while before sunset. Now, an almost full moon rose in the sky

"Kagome, what kind of business could take so long?" Sango asked quietly.

"Isn't it obvious? The little thief can't break her habits. History repeats itself," Inu Yasha snapped. What was Sango so worried about anyways?

"Or maybe it was something else. She is a yokai killer and I think I felt a Shikon shard just a moment ago. It was coming towards us, almost as if we were its intent. But now, its faint, and it stopped," Kagome interjected.

Sango picked up her weapon. "I'm going to look for her. Something's nagging at me and I can't ignore that."

"I'll come with. If there is a Shikon shard, I should know. And I don't want anything to happen if you touch it, Sango."

Kagome followed the yokai exterminator. On top of being specially trained to kill evil yokai, Sango was also taught to track them.

"I believe it was a yokai coming towards us. She may have a better sense about them than I, possibly even you Kagome," Sango mused.

"Or maybe, Neyoko found the shard and was bringing it back to us. A spoil of war," Kagome said. Her instincts told her that's what it probably was, which worried Kagome. Would Neyoko be able to handle the Shikon shard? Or would it appeal to her yokai side?

The two girls walked a quarter of a mile before they found Neyoko.

The red head looked as if she had just decided to take a nap. She was laying on the ground, right arm extended, hand balled into a fist. Neyoko's head rested on her left.

Sango knelt and turned the girl over. The movement caused Neyoko's fist to open, revealing an ebony glint from within a cloth.

Kagome gasped, but realized that there was a little bit of pink in the Shikon shard as well. Nonetheless, she snatched the shard quickly. The inky surface instantly turned into a crystalline pink. She put it in the ever diminishing whole in the Shikon no Tama. There were only a few more fragments to collect.

Sango had resituated herself, Neyoko on her back.

"How is she?" Kagome asked, her voice full of concern.

The two girls started walking back. "I didn't see any wounds. Her temperature is a little high, but other that that, she could have just decided she didn't want to keep walking and fell asleep. Neyoko didn't wake up though, when I tried."

"She isn't full yokai, so she can touch the Shikon without being consumed. But, she isn't full ningen, either, so the shard called to her. So, she was in utter confusion."

The three girls got back to the site where the rest of the group was waiting. They had decided that Neyoko was a good ally to have around.


	6. Encounters with the Explainable Part 2: ...

Chapter 6: Encounters with the explainable Part 2: Memories in Wolf's Clothing

Neyoko stirred. Her head throbbed duly. She opened her eyes. The fire flickered at the corner of her vision, attracting her attention. What had happened? Everything seemed so far away, like it all was a dream.

The gem! Neyoko sat up quickly, breathing quickly with excitement. Then, she realized she wasn't where she had been. There was Sango and Kagome. Neyoko relaxed.

She decided she must have passed out or something, and had been gone so long she worried them. Neyoko never had anyone worry about her. They probably had come to look for her, found her and the gem, and took them both back to the site.

Neyoko fell back on the ground, exhausted all of a sudden. She closed her eyes against the flames.

The next time Neyoko opened her eyes, the sun was high in the sky. It must have been at least 9 'o clock.

"Ah! You're awake. Feel any better?" Kagome asked. She seemed really cheerful.

Neyoko turned, eyes as alert as a hunted animal. She saw Kagome and the look vanished. "Yeah, actually, I do. Course after hell, this life seems pretty good." Neyoko remembered what she thought was a bit of her past. It was something that she'd associate with Hell, maybe a low level of Hell, but that was what it was.

"You ready for some mountain climbing? We're headed that way." Kagome pointed to the mountain off to their left.

"It's that far?" Neyoko exclaimed.

"Ah, quit your whinin' or leave," Inu Yasha snapped. He had just come back from scouring the area for yokai activity.

"I an not whining. I just didn't know we'd be goin in the direction of the mountains, is all. Neyoko stood up quickly to protect her dignity, and her vision swayed. She stood stock still until her vision stopped resembling a boat out at sea.

"I'm ready and if inu boy isn't that's his problem. Lead the way," Neyoko waved her hand in front of her. She didn't want to get lost again.

"Keh, Your sense of direction that bad?"

"What's it to you? I'm new here and don't know what's where. I bet you'd get lost in my city if Kagome didn't tow you along everywhere."

"Ah, Neyoko-san!" Neyoko turned to look at the yokai exterminator. Sango had insisted on calling her san since she scared off Inu Yasha's brother. "I see you are feeling better."

She walked up as if she hadn't heard the bicker between the two part yokai. Miroku followed with the little kitsune.

"Hai. (Yes) I guess I needed a break from life for a while." Neyoko replied smiling.

"In that case, Kagome-dono, in which direction is the closest shard?" Miroku asked.

"Over in the direction of those mountains. I don't believe we've been in that direction a lot, so it would seem reasonable," Kagome replied.

"Then, that's probably a good place to start," Neyoko put in.

The group started moving not long after that.

The group lasted the whole day without mishap, stopping at the bottom of the rock. There were a few hours of light left, so Neyoko explored the rugged terrain and thought more.

Neyoko hadn't told Kagome about the images she had seen, even though she gave her thanks. Neyoko wasn't even sure of it herself, but her thoughts were consumed with ideas the whole time.

From what she remembered of her past, possessing a Shikon shard would make sense. Kagome said it made yokai stronger, and she had advanced through the gang she'd been in faster than the other children. Of course, that could have just been her own skill.

If she had possessed a shard, where was it now? Kagome also said it drew yokai to it, but would any other yokai in her time know of the Shikon no Tama? She hadn't and she'd been a well-informed thief. News of such an artifact surely would have gotten around.

So, the Shikon must have gone out of popularity for some reason or another. Neyoko hadn't tried to learn much history as a yokai, and ningen history didn't cover spirit related stuff. So she couldn't find it out that way. But a friend of hers had.

She had gone to sleep after that.

Kagome woke her up in the morning, offering breakfast. Neyoko ate, listening to the conversation the group was having.

There was a ledge that led to the path they would follow, but they really did have to climb. Inu Yasha insisted he would be able to jump it, tried and failed. Neyoko missed it.

"There are a lot of pockets in the rock. A fairly easy climb if you do it right," Neyoko muttered.

"Oh, yeah. Let's see you go up there," the hanyou growled.

Neyoko shot a glare at him before saying, "You tried, right? Now let an expert up for a try."

The ex-yokai began her climb. Her thief's eyes easily picked out the handholds and her feet followed. She made it to the top of the cliff easily. The rest of the group took a little longer, but soon, they were moving again on solid ground.

Neyoko felt exhilarated. She hadn't done thief stuff like scaling walls in ages, and for some reason, it felt good.

She breathed in deeply, and noticed an odd smell in the air. Neyoko stopped, closing her eyes and sniffing a little deeper. "Okami," she whispered.

This, however, did not get by Inu Yasha's sensitive ears. "What'd you say neko?"

Neyoko didn't get a chance to answer. There was a slight breeze, then a figure jumped down from the path above.

"Yo, mutt. I've come to see how my Kagome is doing," a yokai said, smiling roughly. His black hair was cut short, brushing the tops of pointed ears. He wore furs and a common armor. A katana was at his side, battered, but barely used if Neyoko's guess was correct.

"She's not your Kagome," Inu Yasha snapped, a golden glare directed to the okami.

At the same tie Kagome also spoke. "I'm not yours, Kouga."

"Ah, yes. Remember, though, that you can come join the okami yokai tribe whenever you want. And if that mutt treats you bad, come right away, and I'll kill him."

"Yeah, I know. You tell me enough," Kagome said. By the tone of her voice, she wasn't happy with that.

"Yeah, right. Last time I remember, you ran off. Just cuz you worked your speed up again, doesn't mean you can bluff."

"I gave those shards up for a noble cause. Just because you can't accept that, I should kill you now. But, I will not for that reason. It appears another female has joined your party. Not ningen, not yokai, your mate, Inu Yasha?" Kouga was trying to get Inu Yasha to fight by provoking him.

A small blast of energy slammed into the mountain beside Kouga. Inu Yasha growled.

"Don't loop me in with the hanyou like that, you damned okami. I am still a free being, and will remain one for a long time. If you want to say that again, the last one was a warning shot." Neyoko glared at Kouga. She was the one daring the world.

In a second, Kouga was standing in front of her. She smacked the okami on impulse before backing up a few steps.

A thought sparked in the ex-thief's mind. The mother from the last one sat on the ground, the little yokai Neyoko on her lap. She smiled and laughed cheerfully. A male neko yokai's hand rested on the woman's shoulder, he too, was smiling.

The fire in front of the cave flickered in a sudden movement, sending shadows scurrying.

A pain filled scream shattered the peaceful image. The mother's eyes filled with worry. The father's ears flicked back, his green/gold gaze focused on the mouth of the cave. The view also shifted to the front, but with curiosity.

The light of the fire failed to reveal the group at the mouth of the cave. Only one stood apart from the group, neko blood dripping down his hand, glinting in what light reached.

A shout rose from within the cave, echoing "Protect the Lady. Keep them safe."

There were more screams. The father snatched up a spear and went to join the mass. The Lady grabbed his hand, begging him not to go. He smiled sadly, hand caressing her cheek gently. Then, he turned and left.

Several minutes had passed, Neyoko hadn't seen anything other than some red liquid oozing across the ground from ahead, hearing the anguished screams.

Her father came back, and turned at the fire. Neyoko saw a bleeding line across his back. "Leave now. You have done enough damage to our tribe. Leave our place in the ruin you have stirred and be happy," He demanded.

There was a growl before the figure merged into the light. Neyoko's current mind growled as well, knowing the yokai as the head of the gang she had been in. The memory took hold again.

The memory Neyoko was shaking as the bandit fought her father. Her mother held her closely, pressed something into her hand. "Take this. Take this and live," the older woman whispered.

The male neko was flung to the wall. Fear flickered in the Lady's eyes as she followed the form, then anger, determination as her gaze focused on the invading yokai.

Her mother stood, Neyoko flopping to the ground. The little neko struggled up just in time to see the elder woman pinned to the wall, struggling.

The invading yokai's hand shoved itself into the Lady's chest. The woman screamed.

"Mother!" ripped out of Neyoko's throat.

One of the master thief's eyes turned to the little girl, filled with a mix of blood lust and interest.

The Lady saw that. "T..take her. Raise her as one of your own. Spare her, please."

The yokai pulled its hand away, the last able neko fell to the ground, dead. Then, the invader turned to the little neko.

Neyoko backed up in fear, looking around wildly for a weapon. Her back brushed the cold rock wall. She glanced down at her hands, the only weapons she had available. The small fragment her mother gave her dug into her palm. Both of her hands clenched into tight fists.

She rushed the yokai. The yokai moved off to the side, easily avoiding the youth. Neyoko tripped, fell on the hard floor. She got up, shaking shadowy hair out of her face. Something seemed odd, different, better. She charged again.

This peaked the yokai's interest. He moved again, this time grabbing the back of her shirt. The yokai lifted the little neko off of her feet, settling her with his arm over his shoulder.

Neyoko opened both hands, trying to maintain balance, and the jewel didn't fall. It had become a part of her. She began to flail, attempting to at least loosen the yokai's grip. She cried in anger and sorrow.

"She's got more spirit than a ghost. I'll take her, train her, and let the world fear us all. A beneficial spoil of war." The yokai was staring at the Lady when he said that.

He turned leaving the cave. There was a lot of scuffling. "Did you find it?" the head thief asked.

A lower ranked member replied, "No. We've looked through all of 'em, but found nothin'."

"Then it's gone. We'll find it again."

The memory faded.

Neyoko's eyes opened to real life this time. Furry lanced through her. _Damn that double-crossing scum sucking bastard_ lanced through her mind.

"Hey, you gonna fight me or what?" Kouga yelled.

Neyoko looked up, realized she was kneeling on the ground. It appeared that the memory happened in a few seconds, despite the feeling she had that she was there.

"Inu Yasha, I do believe you were right. Kouga is fast, just like her was with he Shikon shards," Kagome agreed.

"I believe Kagome deserves the shards way more than I do." Kouga said proudly.

"Course the fact we won them back fair and square doesn't mean anything?" Inu Yasha rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Kagome will know what to do when the jewel is complete. She will put them to a better use."

"You bet she will," Neyoko said quietly. She was really hard to read, her face downcast, hair shading her features.

Kouga backed off a little, before recovering. "I think I've over stayed my welcome. Until next time then mutt." He flicked his hand up before leaving quickly.

"Feh. All that okami does now that we got most of the jewel back is talk," Inu Yasha grouched.

"What kind of yokai is he? Personality wise." Neyoko asked quietly. She was looking up now, but not at the group.

"Well, he's very...assertive, but that's easily explained. He is, after all, the leader of the okami yokai," Kagome answered.

"Ah, it figures," Neyoko's eyes filled with sorrow.

"What's wrong, Neyoko," Kagome asked.

Neyoko didn't feel like lying. "I'll tell you guys later, k?"

"But," Kagome was about to protest, but Sango put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

"Later works fine," Sango replied for Kagome.

Neyoko smiled slightly. She stood up, brushing off her pants. "Then, let's keep going."

Neyoko decided she was defiantly going to see her friend after this. It would have to be soon, as well.


	7. To Slay a Mountain

Chapter 7: Slaying a Mountain

Neyoko had lapsed back into her silent mode, deep in contemplation. She was leading and miraculously, hadn't run into anything or gotten lost.

Sango and Kagome worried something might have happened to her, and chattered quietly about what it could have been. Amidst Inu Yasha's complaints about going so slow, Miroku overheard the girls' conversation and decided it was a 'touchy' situation.

The houshi caught up to Neyoko, walking silently. She glanced over momentarily, and then went back to her thoughts.

Miroku swallowed tickly before he made his move, passing his hand over her ass.

Neyoko shrieked in surprise before smacking Miroku. "Baka houshi. Keep your hands where they belong, hentai," she fumed.

Miroku fell back, rubbing his cheek.

Neyoko stormed off, muttering about hentai being worse than yokai.

"Good grief, Miroku. Got over your fear fast enough?" Inu Yasha chuckled.

"Was you soul attempt to harass her, or something else?" Kagome asked.

Miroku was about to answer, but Sango interrupted. "Next time she's like that, I say we let Miroku handle it."

The houshi sweat-dropped. "Uh, no that's ok."

"Hey guys! Are you coming or what? Inu Yasha, I think there might be a yokai up ahead. You wanna try and kill it?" Neyoko snorted as she called from beyond a bend in the path.

"A yokai? Let me at him," Inu Yasha ran towards Neyoko's voice. Neyoko was in sight, but the hanyou stopped short. He looked around. "Where's the yokai?" he asked, ears dropping with disappointment.

Neyoko was leaning against the cliff face. She began laughing when she saw Inu Yasha's expression. "I can't believe you fell for that," she said shortly.

Inu Yasha's ears returned to a normal position. A stress mark appeared on his forehead. The hanyou's hands balled into fists. "You damn thief! How dare you pull a trick like that on me?"

"Because I could. And, if you tried to attack me, I know I could lay you flat in an instant," Neyoko had regained her cool and replied in a dangerous tone. She stepped away from the mountain and slipped into a fighting stance.

"Why you..." Inu Yasha drew the Tetsuaiga. But that was as far as he got, because a ball of hair zipped past him. "What the?" Inu Yasha followed the blob with his eyes.

"Look out mutt!" Neyoko shouted warning as another one flew towards the hanyou from behind.

Inu Yasha turned to look, receiving a fist-sized ball of hair in his face. He ripped it off, reviving his vision. "You know, that didn't really hurt. Even if them little buggers have teeth."

Then, there were a ton of the little hairballs. Allot came at Neyoko, who dodged out of the way. She grabbed a few stray strands as one went by.

Neyoko examined the creature, still dodging from the rest of them. Her chosen one latched itself to her finger.

"They aren't yokai, merely something like an extension of one. It probably just does the stuff its master wants. I'd say it was nothing more than its master hair and a bone full of teeth. The absence of eyes indicates that it senses vibrations, and that's it."

Upon the end of her explanation, Neyoko flicked the hairball to the ground. It landed in a puddle of black hair, a bone protruding from the center.

Inu Yasha was fighting off the little things with one hand. Neyoko smirked thinking, _against nothing, Inu Yasha is pretty good. _

"Hey, mutt. Get over here. I'm sick of these things, and it'd be shameful if you got caught in the blast without a fair warning," Neyoko called. She pressed her back against the mountain.

By this time, the rest of the group had arrived as well, just coming from around the bend. They were well out of the line of fire.

Inu Yasha mover to Neyoko's side. The redhead's fist glowed before little mini energy balls shot out. As they came in contact, the hairballs became oblivion.

Neyoko smiled with innocence instead of thrill. "Shall we be going now?"

"That was really neat. Seems to me like it'd come in handy allot." Sango smiled as she caught up to the young girl.

"Feh. My Kaze no Kizu would have done better," Inu Yasha snapped. "Miroku could have done better too, back then."

"Watch yourself Inu Yasha. I knew I had a feeling a yokai was around. It's masked pretty well. Either that, or it's barely on my spiritual level."

The group started moving.

"So, uh...what kind of yokai do you think that is?" Neyoko asked.

"Rumor had it of a yokai that could squash a whole town in a second. It also had the ability to create little monsters out of hair. However, I heard that it disappeared some time ago," Miroku replied.

"Yes. Some say it went into hiding, finding itself too weak to continue in the world where weakness is death. A more reliable one stated that it got too fat and lazy to do much so it disappeared," Sango continued.

"How dare you talk that way about Master?!" a voice shouted from behind them. The bushes rustled, then a blurry form streaked over their heads.

Before the group stood a young woman who was in her early twenties or so. Small hides were sewn roughly together, and were strung tight around her curving form. Her fluffy brown hair puffed into immature pigtails. Adding to her 'cute' appearance, she was just reaching 4 feet. A tail curved and swished behind her neck. Accusing red eyes glared at the group.

"I'll deal with the two of you later. How could anyone kill all of master's pets? He worked so hard to make them so no one could disturb his naps. And you killed them all," the risu (squirrel. The girl's more like a chipmunk, but...) hung her head in thought. She brightened, apparently coming to a conclusion. "I know. You're one of those evil women Master told me stories about. The evil miko women. You have to be one of them."

"Why the hell does everyone always call me a miko right off the bat? I...am..._not _a miko. Anyone who thinks otherwise is down right stupid!" Neyoko's anger rose. Who was this yokai, any way, to accuse her of any thing? She looked twenty, but acted like she was six!

"How dare you mock me? I'll kill you for Master!" the girl ran forward.

Neyoko smiled wickedly. "You won't be able to lay a finger on me."

Neyoko's eyes widened slightly in surprise at the risu's attack. The yokai was faster than she had estimated.

Neyoko jumped, barely avoiding the attack. The yokai was moving as soon as she realized her attack had missed, then attacked some more.

Neyoko decided to taunt the yokai a bit, and dodged again. The red head was a notch or two lower in terms of speed, but she was able to read the risu easily and avoid.

Neyoko jumped around, the risu right on her tail, until she started getting bored. She backed against a tree.

The risu smirked. Her opponent was cornered against a tree, her chance had come.

She attacked once more, but her fist connected with the rough tree bark. The risu turned, and was slammed into the tree. Neyoko pinned both of the yokai's arms with her left arm, elbow on one side, hand gripping the other. She leaned a knee across the risu's lower legs.

Neyoko smiled wickedly. "Not so fast now, are we?" she asked in a whisper.

The risu struggled and Neyoko's grip tightened. "Let me go," the yokai demanded.

"Your life is hanging in the balance, right in my hand. You have no right to be tellin me what you want, specially if it goes against what _I _want," Neyoko replied.

A mountain further up rumbled, then, to everyone's surprise but the risu, it began to move. It revealed that the grass-like stuff on it was really hair.

Inu Yasha unsheathed Tetsuaiga and positioned it in front of Kagome. Miroku's hand tightened around his staff while Sango reached for her weapon.

"Why have you come here?" the deep voice rumbled and echoing slightly off of the surrounding mountains.

"We're here for the Shikon fragment. Hand it over and you might be able to live," Inu Yasha spoke up.

The group sighed. Now they had to fight and, as usual, Inu Yasha had started it.

"Gutsy little hanyou. One I get up, I'll squash you." the form began shaking rapidly, swaying from side to side.

"Master!" the risu cried. The yokai slipped from Neyoko's grasp, causing the ex-thief to fall against the tree. The red head swore, examining the scratch up and down her lower left arm.

The risu stood in front of the shaking mountain, which now had a fairly piggish snout poking out of it. "Master, you don't have to fight. I can handle it."

"You have already failed me once against that female hanyou. Do not worry. I shall show them all their mortal blood."

"But, Master, at least let me help."

"Wakikoodo, I do not want you in my way," the voice softened in a way that reminded Inu Yasha of Sesshomaru towards Rin. "Do you have so little faith in me?"

The female hung her head in shame.

But that was as far as she got in showing what she thought. Neyoko tackled the risu and the two tumbled, scratching and biting.

The struggle ended quickly, with the risu being pinned face down to the ground by Neyoko. The redhead had the yokai's arms pinned behind her back and she was sitting on the risu's knees.

"I'd knock those antics out now if I were you," Neyoko threatened. She wasn't used to anything having to do with captives, but she didn't like being the one in charge of captivity.

The blob of fur connected to the buta (pig) nose swayed from side to side. "What's going on? Waki-chan?"

"Master," the woman complained.

Neyoko's eyes widened as she realized what was wrong. "He's blind," she whispered.

"He may not be able to see like you and I, but he has greater strength in other senses," the risu glared back at the neko.

"Release Wakikodoo," the blob of hair demanded. It started moving in the direction of the two.

"You want her? Come get her," Neyoko shouted. She still wanted a fight, despite already picking one several times already with several different people.

"You dare mock me?"

"You can't expect the whole world to treat you like some sort of God. You are not that different from any other low ranked yokai."

"Your insolence will be your end! I shall squash you and show to you the color of your impure blood."

"Keh," Inu Yasha spat. He stood now in front of Neyoko, katana at the ready. "We'll let that risu go, if you can beat me. There's no way that can happen, though."

"Inu Yasha, butt out. This is my fight," Neyoko demanded.

"When you're in a group, you're supposed to let them help. You just keep that risu under watch, I'll handle the fluff ball."

"Fine, then. You just don't get cocky and loose."

"Keh, look who's talkin."

Then the hanyou charged the oncoming mountain of fur. He jumped, Tetsuaiga coming down right where the yokai's backbone was.

The giant yokai stopped moving, laughing. "All of my fur protects me. Did you not know that, little hanyou? No matter how sharp the blade, it doesn't matter if it cannot make contact," now was the time the yokai saw to mock them.

"Keh," Inu Yasha jumped down, landing solidly on his feet. "You must be senile if that's all you think I can do."

The hanyou swung his katana back and then released the Kaze no Kizu.

"Master!" Again the risu managed to escape Neyoko's grasp. She ran right into the path of Inu Yasha's attack, in front of the monstrous yokai in seconds.

The Kaze no Kizu incinerated the young risu yokai and slammed into the buta. At first, the attack seemed like it would fail, that, too unable to by pass the fur. Then, the hair began to disintegrate, taking the yokai with it. "

"Wakikoodo, I'm coming!" the yokai squealed. Then, there wasn't a trace of either risu or the gigantic buta.

The group stared in silence for a few moments, before Kagome went to go find the Shikon fragment. After a few more moments search, she straightened with a smile.

"I think I can finish that tale Sango, Miroku," Neyoko looked back at the two, and remained situated on the ground. "The yokai was blinded some way or another, and fled to the mountains where it could blend in. The risu found him, cared for him, and a bond was formed. And, after meeting us, they died together," the girl seemed sad for a moment before she snorted. "What a crappy romance."

"Neyoko, that's not very nice," Kagome reprimanded.

"But it's true. I know a love story and that one counts as lame," Inu Yasha added in.

"Inu Yasha!"

"I'll see you guys later." Inu Yasha didn't wait for a reply before dashing into the mountains off the path.

Little did he know, he had perked a neko's curiosity.

"That was tactless," Neyoko stated as she walked into the clearing.

Inu Yasha jumped slightly, and tuned to face the neko with an angry golden glare. "What, you gonna lecture me on that girly 'mood' crap too? Kagome only does it every time Sango and Miroku are together."

"If you want me to, I'll do that later. I'm no expert, but I obviously know more than you. That _was_ tactless."

"What in the seven hells was I doing that was so damn tactless?" Inu Yasha snapped.

Neyoko stayed unusually calm. "You look like an ant with an oversized twig when you wield your katana," Neyoko stated bluntly, smirking as it sunk in.

"Oh, as if you can do better." Inu Yasha rolled his eyes.

Neyoko slipped off her shoes. "Part of my training included using various weapons. A sword fight was always second best. But, as you can tell, I don't have one. Ningen stuff is so expensive."

Inu Yasha got the hint. "Tetsuaiga gets really picky sometimes. Won't ever let full yokai touch it." Despite that, Inu Yasha held out the sheathed katana.

Neyoko reached out, touching the hilt. A shock ran up her arm as if its soul intention was to read her mind. Neyoko realized it didn't hurt, so she pulled the katana out of the sheath.

"I'm not really full yokai any more, Inu Yasha. Remember that." Neyoko smiled and the hanyou rolled his eyes again.

Neyoko didn't appreciate that. "Watch closely mutt, you might learn something."

The ex-thief walked into the center of the clearing. She stood still, the katana poised straight up. Neyoko muttered a few words to Tetsuaiga.

Then, suddenly, she slipped into a fighting pose, katana over her head, angled downward. She turned around slashing. After that, she was constantly moving with fluid grace, imitating a fight. Her hair streamed out behind her, mirroring her moves.

Inu Yasha watched with a lot of attention, entranced by the beauty of the movement. There wasn't a single move that looked unnecessary, not a moment's hesitation. It was more like a dance than an imaginary fight.

Neyoko stopped after several minutes, breathing heavily. She stood in the same position she had been in before she started, this time thanking the katana.

Neyoko sighed, her posture slackening slightly. She walked over to where Inu Yasha was standing, watching her with awe.

"It's been a while since I've done that," Neyoko said lightly.

The hanyou held out the sheath and Neyoko slid the katana in.

For a while, Inu Yasha was speechless, but it didn't take long for the floodgate to open. "Wow, you're amazing! If it came to a sword fight between you and Sesshomaru, I bet you'd kick his ass! That was...so magnificent and..." Inu Yasha finally caught himself and abruptly stopped.

Neyoko smiled like a kitsune. "Can't stand to compliment me that much. Here's a tip, go find yourself a master and apprentice yourself. Or at least stop swinging Tetsuaiga around like a sledgehammer. Great katana. Keep it that way."

Inu Yasha sputtered a little in protest before recovering again. He shifted his gaze away as if trying to regain his dignity. "Look, I think Kagome's had enough time to cool down. I'm going back."

Neyoko smiled happily. "Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea. If we don't, she'll be pissy for another reason."

She let Inu Yasha lead, following a step behind. It was silent for a few seconds before Inu Yasha spoke quietly. "So, what is mood?"

"Honestly, Inu Yasha, haven't you heard of a dictionary?"

"A what?"

"Never mind." Neyoko waited for a short while. "Did you learn something today, mutt?"

"Yeah," Inu Yasha smirked. "I learned I could beat you any time." With that, the hanyou took off running.

"Oh really? Then why are you running?" Neyoko shouted as she gave chase.

Inu Yasha ran until he found the group again. The hanyou stopped, smiling in a cheesy fashion at Kagome. "Heya, Kagome."

"Don't you 'heya' me Inu Yasha," Kagome replied. "What were you up to any way?"

Neyoko trotted onto the path, panting slightly. She walked up to Inu Yasha and socked him in the arm.

"Ow, hey. What was that for?" Inu Yasha asked, rubbing the spot.

"You wouldn't be able to beat me, baka," after replying, Neyoko walked to the edge of the path and watched the rest of the group. After a couple minutes, she recovered her breath.

The red head leaned back, falling intentionally onto her back. Her arms cushioned the back of her neck. "Man, two yokai attacks in one day. If you ask me, I'd say someone really didn't want us to do something."

"Well, we are getting more Shikon shards, so the yokai are being drawn to the increasing power," Kagome said.

Neyoko hesitated, smiling slightly. "You know, I'm in a pretty good mood after all those fights. I think I'm ready to tell you what happened to me. The full story."

A/N: Haha. I did a cliffy! Sorry for taking so long. I needed motivation...


	8. Here a Shard, There a Shard?

Chapter 8: Here a Shard, There a Shard?

"I'm ready to tell you what happened."

Kagome walked over to where Neyoko was sitting and knelt beside the young girl. Sango smiled encouragingly as she leaned against a tree. Miroku trained his eyes on Neyoko. Inu Yasha snorted, then smirked. "'Bout time, too."

Neyoko shot a glare at the hanyou. She shook her head slightly, causing her hair to flop wildly. She held back a retort, and started her story.

"Over a hundred or two hundred years ago, I started living with a band of thieves. I was raised thinking my okasan, the neko, had been raped, and later killed after I was born. I know now, that the head thief, Sinara, that God damned bastard, killed both of my parents when I was young and could have lived happily with them. I remember him looking for something, a little thing you guys call a Shikon shard. I had it, thanks to the last measures my 'kasan took."

"So you did have a Shikon shard?" Kagome asked, just to make sure she was following the conversation.

"Yeah, after that, I was raised as one of the group, and I did really well. After I finished all the training they could give me, I started hating it. I wanted to leave. It took some..." Neyoko paused, clearing her throat, 'gentle persuasion'... to get them to let me leave."

Inu Yasha cut in. "I know how yokai work. They don't listen well to words, only violence. You killed all of em off."

"Do you want to tell the story? All right, fine. Since I'm telling you things, might as well embarrass my self. I killed all of my compartiots, and tried to go after Sinara. He layed me flat the second I tried to kill him and told me to get out of his sight. So, I went into a solitary business. I was doing really good business for myself, stealing whatever I felt like and re-selling it with a secrecy policy. I had a tentative partner for a while, even. Then, one day, some guards came in, broke some things, took me into custody, and then...bam. I was human. After that, Genkai-basan raised me and taught me a little bit, and you know the rest." It was a cheep summary, but it worked. Not worth going into any more detail.

"Well, what about the shikon shard?"

Neyoko chuckled. "Yeah, about that…I think it's still in the Makai."

…………………

The exact response from the group varied at Neyoko's words. All in all, none of them knew what the hell the Makai was. Neyoko was stuck trying to explain it and, after much floundering around, got to the point that the ningen and yokai lived in different worlds in their time.

Kagome and Sango took to the idea immediately, and Miroku was not far behind, although he did not show it.

Inu Yasha thought that ningen were weak if they had to rely on a world border to keep them from getting killed. They should adapt or perish.

Kagome confided in Neyoko that she thought it was because Inu Yasha wouldn't be welcome in either realm.

Neyoko agreed. For the past week, Neyoko had been confused as well.

There was silence as the group ate a quick supper and settled down for sleep.

For once, Neyoko was the only one lying awake that night. She contemplated the question she knew would resurface after revealing the fact that there was a shikon shard in the present. Where would they go next?

…………………

As it turned out, no one wanted to say much during the breakfast meal. Normally, Neyoko was all in favor for silence, but she found it odd amongst these people. She looked around at the group and finally realized a little factor, she was bored.

"Um," Neyoko started, gaining the attention of the group. "This should be on every one's mind, but I'll ask any way. Where are we going next?"

"I think we should try this…" Kagome gulped, "Makai you were talking about."

"All ready? Well," Neyoko looked around at the group again. They seemed determined to go. "Ok, fine. So, I guess no more yokai detours and we'll be headed off back to our time?"

"Well, I don't see any of that Makai around here!" Inu Yasha snapped.

Neyoko growled. "I could do without your sarcasm this early in the morning, thank you."

"I could deal without you being here at all, so…"

"You wouldn't have even been able to fight that risu the other day if it weren't for me. You were pa-the-tic," Neyoko sounded out the last words to emphasize her point.

"Knock it off, you two," Kagome cut in exasperated. If no one else was going to, she decided she would take on the role of peace keeper.

Or, more appropriately, Inu Yasha's chew toy. "What did you just tell me to do?" the hanyou turned to Kagome.

"You heard me. Don't make me say it."

"Say what?"

"That's it! Inu Yasha…" Kagome froze in mid spell, apparently confused. Inu Yasha had already felt the effect.

Neyoko chuckled and looked away. "Check out that sit," she muttered, attempting to reveal Kagome's slip.

"Nani? Oh!" Kagome put a hand over her mouth as she caught it. "Gomen Inu Yasha. I didn't think they took all of what I said so seriously."

"What do ya mean! You were gonna sit me any way!" Inu Yasha shouted from his prone position on the ground.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo glanced at each other, still not quite sure what had happened."

"That is it," Neyoko started to explain. "It ends with the s, providing the sit. S…I…T. Sit." Neyoko smiled.

Inu Yasha recovered from the spell and leapt up. "Why don't you just go home already?" He shouted, pointing a finger at the red head.

The thief smirked. "Is Inu-chan afraid of going to the Makai?" She talked as if she were taking to a baby. "Little Inu-chan afraid the big bad yokai are going to eat him?"

"You wish, neko."

"Inu Yasha, I'm going," Kagome decided.

Instantly the mood changed. Inu Yasha finally shut his mouth. "Keh. The sooner we go, the sooner we get back all of the shards." He began to stalk off in the direction they had come from the day before.

"I don't know what came over him. I swear, that boy has more mood swings than a pregnant woman," Kagome muttered as she started following after him.

"So, Sango. What did you think of that fight, yesterday?" Neyoko started in a friendly tone as they began to move again.

…………………

The walk back only took two days. The reason: the group spent less time descending the mountain due to falls. That was the only entertainment Neyoko could find. The trip was boring.

Neyoko was disappointed. Two yokai attacks in one day, and then nothing. When they finally got back to the well, Neyoko was sure it was none too soon.

"Well, it's time to say good bye Neyoko," Kagome prompted.

"What? Why?" Neyoko asked.

"Miroku, Sango and Shippo can't come through the well with us. I don't even know how you made it through here in the first place."

"Hanyou," Inu Yasha coughed.

"That could be it. Hurry up."

Shippo was sitting on Miroku's shoulder. The hoshi and Sango were standing several paces away from the well.

Neyoko bowed to them. "It was a pleasure working with you."

Miroku nodded once. Sango smiled and bowed back. "It was pleasant meeting you. Please come back soon."

"I'll see you guys latter!" Kagome said with a small smile and a wave.

Neyoko hurried to the well with Kagome. "Ok, let's go."

Kagome grabbed Neyoko's hand. "Jump," she demanded.

Both women did so, and Inu Yasha followed shortly after. The three landed in the future. Inu Yasha jumped Kagome out.

"Prick," Neyoko muttered as she started climbing out. When she was almost to the top, a clawed hand reached down. Neyoko flinched.

"Hurry up," Inu Yasha grumbled.

Neyoko took a glance up at the hanyou. He wasn't looking at her. She took the offered help. "Thanks."

"So, how do we get into this Makai you were talking about?"

"Crap!" Neyoko smacked her forehead. "I don't know."

"If this is how it is, I'm going to go back."

Neyoko smiled. "I don't know how to get in, but I know someone who might. An old friend of mine. Should we give it a shot?"

"Keh."

"It's worth a shot."

"All right. Now, let's see…where does he live again?"

Inu Yasha groaned. Why did everything seem pointless all of a sudden?

"I need to take care of a few things. Is that all right?"

Neyoko nodded and sat on the steps of the well house while Kagome went in side.

Kagome took a quick bath after saying hi to her family. After she was nice and clean again, she told her parents were going to leave soon. Inu Yasha picked up his baseball cap to hide his ears, and they were off.

…………………

…………………

Ok, I think I'm done with this chapter. This was all that I had written up, but not typed, so it took me a long while. I finally got in the mood to type it up, thanks to the reveiws of (who ever it was). I finally have a story with more than 10 reviews! Yay! Throws a big party Well, any way, going to work on the next chapter right now!

R&R People, or I won't be happy!


End file.
